High speed communication networks form part of the backbone of what has become indispensable worldwide data connectivity. Within the data networks, network devices such as switching devices direct network traffic from source ports to destination ports, helping to eventually guide the data packets from a source to a destination. Improvements in the resiliency and efficiency of these communication networks will increase the effectiveness of communicating data.